Best Friends
by jazminhardy01
Summary: It's all about Big Time Rush, DX, and The Hardy Boyz all going through crazy times. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

It's Dx, Big Time Rush, and the Hardy Boyz. All friends but go through some crazy times.

**The sleepover**

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Shawn... Mouth to mouth." Carlos dared Hunter. Hunter looked at Shawn and Shawn looked very disguested. Hunter leaned slowly and gave him a little peck. "Carlos, you're sick!" Hunter yelled. Carlos was laughing his ass off and everyone joined along except DX. "Uhhh, well I'm gonna wash my mouth and go to sleep." Shawn said walking away. Hunter spinned the bottle and it stopped on Jeff. "Ok, Jeff slap Carlos." Jeff of course slapped Carlos across the face. "OW! Hunter you know I was just joking!" Carlos screamed. "I had to kiss a boy!" Hunter replied. Logan fell asleep. His head on Kendall's lap. "Ok, I think we should go to bed." Kendall declared. "No! I want to tell ghost stories. Just wake Logan up." Matt said. Matt got up and pushed Logan off. Logan hit the floor. "Matt! You ruined my dream. I was flying with unicorns and I had the most adorable little bunny." Logan described to him. Everyone looked at Logan. Jeff turned off the light and got everyone a flashlight. "I go first!" Hunter called. "Ok, Carlos was walking in the forest by himself. There was a killer killing someone and Carlos seen it. The killer saw Carlos watching it like an idiot and killed Carlos." "Hunter!" Carlos started beating up on Hunter and Hunter let out his girl scream. "Ok, we should go to bed." Matt said. Jeff and Matt pulled Carlos off Hunter. All of their girlfriends came out. "Ok, now I know yall can not be left alone at night." Matt's girlfriend said. She yawned and went over to Matt. "Uhh, hi babe." She pulled his ear and took him into their room. All of the other girls looked at their men. "We're coming." They said covering their ears and running into the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shawn was laying on the couch upside down, Hunter was close in front of the TV, Jeff was laying on the kitchen counter, Matt was playing his PSP, Carlos was listening to music, James was dancing for no reason with no music, Kendall was on the computer, and Logan was break dancing. "You guys let's go outside!" Shawn decided. "No!" They all yelled. "Please! We can play tag, hide and seek, and climb trees." Suddenly they all ran outside. "Let's play tag!" James said. James was it and started chasing after Hunter. Hunter climbed a tree and then jumped out. "Haha. He could catch me." Hunter said with a smirk. To Hunter's surprise James was in front of him and tagged him. Hunter looked over at Carlos. Carlos with his mouth wide open started running. Hunter tackled Carlos down. "Uhhh! I don't want to play anymore." Carlos said. "Come on Carlos. Don't be a sissy." Jeff told Carlos. Carlos started crying and making a fit. He kicked and punched air. "Ok! We don't have to play!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs over Carlos crying and screaming. "Good." Carlos got up and brushed himself off with a smile. "Wanna play soccer?" Logan asked. Kendall grabbed a soccer ball behind his back. "Where did you get that soccer ball?" Shawn asked. Kendall shrugged. "Where...did...you...get...that...soccer...ball...I...said..." Shawn repeated hisself. Hunter walked up to Shawn and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shawn it's just a soccer ball." Shawn got mad over nothing. Hours later they were done playing soccer and went back in. All the other girls were at work. Jazmin came out. "You boys want lunch?" She asked them. "Yeah." They all agreed. Jazmin made them handburgers with chips and orange juice to drink. She handed everyone their plate. James realized lettuce in his burger. "Ahhhhh! There's a giant booger in my burger!" "James, that's lettuce. You told me you like lettuce." "I said cottage." "Man, don't talk to my girl like that. Just eat you burger." Matt said. "I can't eat it with that booger." Matt disposed the lettuce. Jazmin turned on spongebob for them. Spongebob's theme came on and all of them started singing. "Jazmin, come watch this with us!" Everyone of the guys also agreed. Jazmin sat down to next to Matt. Later that day Beth, Stephanie, Rebecca, Jo, Camill, Jennifer, and Victoria all came back. It was 10:00 pm. "Ok boys, lights out." Stephanie said walking in the boys room. "Stephy, can we please stay up?" Hunter asked with his puppy eyes. "No, now go to bed." The girls tucked all the boys in and closed their door. The boys got tired somehow and feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Everyone watched as Hunter gobbled down his food. Jazmin came up behind Hunter. "Don't eat your food like that, Hunter. You'll get a tummy ache." Hunter looked at Jazmin with his mouth full. He swallowed it all. He ate slower. Carlos and James were playing with their food. Jeff raised his hand. "Jazmin, Carlos and James are playing with their food!" Jeff told Jazmin. "Carlos and James stop! Jeff don't tell on people all the time." After they were done eating they decided to go to the beach. At the beach James just tanned. All the other boys went swimming with Jazmin. "Come on, James! The water is great!" Matt yelled. Shawn was on Hunter's shoulder's in the water, Jeff was throwing the ball to Carlos in the water, and the rest of the boys were enjoying their time. Finally James decided to get in. He expected everyone to watch him get in with his slow motion entrance but no one payed attention. "You guys! You have to watch my entrance!" James yelled. So James wouldn't cry like Carlos everyone watched. Hunter started laughing so hard he dropped Shawn. Shawn hit a pebble in the water and passed out. "Hunter, where's Shawn?" Jazmin asked looking around. Hunter looked behind him. Shawn was laying down in the water with his eyes closed. Hunter picked up Shawn and put him in the sand. Everyone crowded around. "Boys! Back up, give him some air." Jazmin

yelled. "Jazzy, I think you have to do mouth to mouth." Matt said. Jazmin looked around. No lifeguard. This wasn't the first time. Jazmin bent down, opened his mouth and blew. Shawn started breathing but wanted to help himself. He started kissing Jazmin. "Shawn! No! You have a girlfriend." Shawn just jumped in the water and so did everyone else. Hunter and Shawn were behind a rock.(Literally it was the rock) Shawn for some reason had green spray paint. After a minute Shawn stood on the rock and said "Look at the one and all white moon!" "Boy get off of me!" The rock yelled. Hunter walked strutted backwards with his shorts down and it said DX on his buttcheeks. Shawn came up and spanked his ass. "Damn! You got a white, juicy ass." Shawn said. All of a sudden Rebecca comes along and drowns as soon as she gets in. Shawn just watched and started laughing. A lifeguard came and took Rebecca. She grabbed a knife out of nowhere and killed her. She had blood on her stomach. Shawn ran up and kissed her. Later Kendall started complaining and wanted to go home so they did. Finally Shawn learned about the girl named Morgan. So all the boys waited for the rest fo the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the girls got home of course they went to the bar. Stephanie and Jo got drunk off of cinnamon vodka. Stephanie took off her shirt and her and Jo made out. All the boys were watching. Morgan came up behind Shawn. "Shawn, you wanna go dance." Morgan said over the music, trying to make Shawn stop watching Steph and Jo. Shawn got up and went with Morgan. Jo started to get sick and threw up. Stephanie just passed out. Jazmin even got drunk. She stood on the counter and dropped her cup. "Ok, who wants to play extreme strip poker with me?" Jazmin said almost falling off the counter. Lots of boys lined up in front of Jazmin. Matt helped her off the counter. "Ok, don't touch my girl. If you do I will kill you.. literally." Matt said. Later, Jazmin lost and wasn't wearing any clothes. The bartender didn't even kick them out. In fact he was watching Jazmin strip on the pole. People were throwing money at her. Morgan even played and lost her shirt. "Uhh, babe I think we should leave." Jazmin made out with Matt. Morgan pulled Jazmin off then wiped her hands. Matt picked up Jazmin and put her in the car. Kendall and Hunter picked up the girls and put them in the car. Everyone got in the car and left.

Jazmin was throwing up in the bathroom when the other boys had to pee...badly. Jazmin came out of the bathroom. She had a little throw up on the side of her mouth. "Uhh, babe, you got a little... I'll get it." Matt said. He wiped it off and she walked away. Jo and Stephanie were still sleeping. At lunch like a normal day the girls went to work except Jazmin. Matt and Hunter were making a ramp outside to skateboard on. "Matt, do you evven know how to skateboard?" Jazmin asked. "We'll learn on the best ramp ever." Matt said. It was just wood and plastic. It could break as soon as you get on it. Jeff got his skateboard and did good at first till he fell. "Ssssssss,ahhhhhhhh,sssssssss,ahhhhhhh." Jeff said. Logan did real good. He even did a flip off the ramp and landed on his feet. Matt feel on his face. Carlos tried to do a kickflip but fell on his butt. Kendall just did a kickflip and then stopped. Shawn fell off the board but did a flip off the ramp and landed on his face. James didn't do it. "Ok, Hunter be careful." Shawn warned him. "Yeah. It's a demon." Jeff said. Hunter got on and broke the whole thing. He was on his butt and then looked at Jazmin. "Can I have a cookie?" Hunter asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hunter, you had to much sugar for today." Jazmin said. Hunter did what all the others would do. He cried like Carlos and James. "I WANT A COOKIE! I WANT A COOKIE, NOW!" Jazmin dragged Hunter across the floor and took him into the room. She locked the door. Hunter stopped crying and looked around. Jazmin grabbed a whip. "Oooooooo. Sexy." Hunter said. All the boys were at the door listening. Shawn had a notebook and pen to write down what they were saying and doing. "Instead of a cookie, I want you." Hunter said looking Jazmin up and down. You think Jazmin was gonna have sex with him or something. No. She spanked him...hard. "Are you gonna whine?" Jazmin asked. "No! I won't. I'm sorry! No, I promise I won't!" All the boys ran from the door because they knew Jazmin and Hunter were coming out. "Ok, if any of you boys do that again...you'll end up like Hunter." Jazmin told the boys. They all looked at Hunter. He was in a corner rocking and crying. Jeff walked up to Hunter. "Dude-" Hunter turned around. "Leave him. He was being bad." Jazmin told Jeff. "Jazz, can we go to the park?" Carlos asked. "Sure. But Hunter can't play." Jazmin drove to the park. Hunter sat next to Jazmin because he couldn't play as you know. Carlos went down the swirly slide. "WEE! Swirly slide!" Carlos screamed. Matt was doing the monkey bars till Jeff came. "Move Matt. I wanna do the monkey bars." "No, Jeff. Go away." Jeff pulled Matt off. Matt started beating up Jeff. Jazmin ran up to them. "Boys, stop! Stop or you're grounded." While Jazmin tried to get Matt off Jeff, Hunter realized this is his chance to play. He ran to the playground and started playing. Jazmin looked up. "Hunter, get down now!" "No! I'm having fun." Jazmin jumped up there. She did the jericho lock. Then she stopped. She pushed his face againest the red playground floor. "Are you gonna get down?" "YES!" "Say you like eating red carpet! Say it!" "I like eating red carpet!" Matt passed out. "Gigidi..."

The boys were watching tv. Hunter had to stay in his room. All of a sudden the girls got home. Morgan sat down next to Shawn. "What are you watching?" Morgan asked. "Teletubbies." Morgan looked surprised. "Not no more." She pulled him to the bedroom. Yes she did do what you are thinking. Shawn ran out of the room with Morgan. "Hunter's gone!" "I know where he is." Kendall said. Hunter robbed a bakery shop. No he didn't take the money... he took the food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You boys stay here!" Jazmin said. Jazmin ran to the bakery was acting like a gorilla and eating all the food. The person at the counter was squanting. Even the bakers. You could tell they were terrified. The bakery was a diaster. Food was everyone and it was on fire... somehow. Jazmin ran up to Hunter. "Hunter...it's me...Jazmin..remember?" Jazmin said nicely. Hunter attacked Jazmin. "Help! HELP ME! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" A cop ran in the store. "Stop attacking! Put your hands up now!" The cop said. He pointed the gun at Hunter. Then the boys ran into the shop. "Jazmin! Are you ok?" Matt asked. "Do I look ok! I told you to stay at the house!" "You were gone for a while." Shawn said. "I was gone for like 2 minutes!" The cop ran to Hunter and put him in a cage. Suddenly the zoo came and put him in the truck. "Wait, stop! That's my friend! He's not a animal!" Shawn yelled running after the cage. "Look at all that hair. He was acting like a gorilla. It's an animal, boy." The cop said. Shawn looked at Hunter. He did grow alot of hair.

Everyone was in the living room listening to Shawn. "Ok, we go to the zoo, break the glass and get Hunter." "No. Because all the other animals will get out. Why don't we take the keys, unlock the gorilla door and get Hunter." Jazmin said."Ok." Shawn replied.

Everyone climbed the gate. Jazmin led the way. There was a secruity guard (sleeping of course). Jazmin grabbed the key. They had to push through kids and fans. No one was in the gorilla place. Matt spotted Hunter eating the food. Jazmin unlocked the door. Shawn went in. "Hunter!" Shawn yelled. He hugged Hunter. "Oh hey, Shawn." There was a gorilla going after Shawn. Shawn pulled Hunter out and Jazmin locked the door. Logan smelled around. "Do yall smell that?" Logan asked. Shawn smelled Hunter then stepped away. "Oh. It was the gorilla cage." Hunter said. They all walked to the car. Jazmin put something down on the seat so it wouldn't stink. Hunter sat down.

Stephanie had to give Hunter a shower. Morgan continued to do what she wanted to do with Shawn. Jo was watching tv with Kendall. Camill was dancing with Logan. Victoria was talking to James. Jennifer was going down an invisible slide with Carlos. Beth was giving Jeff a tattoo. Jazmin was making dinner. Hunter got out of the shower. He walked over to Jazmin. His hair was on fire because it was touching the stove. "When is the food gonna be done?" He asked making a smirk. "Uhhh, now and your hair is on fire!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIRE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP!" Shawn quickly poured water on him. "Thanks, Shawn." He hugged then kissed Shawn! Stephanie punched Hunter and Shawn. Jazmin started serving dinner. Imagine how many plates she has to give out. Stephanie ate in anger. Hunter aplogized and kissed her. But she wasn't mad that he kissed Shawn. She was mad because she didn't get to kiss Shawn. After dinner the girls tucked the boys in and went to their bedroom. All the boys shared a room. Same with the girls. "Ok, we have to stay up and then sneak to the living room." Matt said. "Or let's go now." James said. All the boys got up and went to the living room. "Let's sneak out!" Hunter decided. Everyone agreed except Logan. "I don't wanna get introuble." Logan said. "We won't. I promise." Jeff replied. Jeff grabbed Logan.

They walked out the door and into the car. "Ok, everyone has their swimsuit." Hunter said. "Now, we can sneak to the pool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The boys climb the fence. They lined up for the diving board. Luckly no one seen them swimming while it's closed. James jumped in slow motion. "How'd you do that?" Jeff asked. "I got mad skills." "Cops!" Logan yelled. Logan put his hands up. "No! Get under water." Matt said. They went under and touched the floor. The cops just drove by. The boys went back up. "That was close." Jeff said. "See I told you we wouldn't get caught." Logan was putting his hands up. There was a cop.

The cop was driving the boys home. They were worried that they would get in more trouble than they are. The cops knocked on the door... loud. Camill answered it. The cop was talking. Camill looked at the car. That look means if I had heat vision I would use it. Camill got the boys out of the car and made them sit in the living room. All the girls were awake. Jazmin spanked them all and they were grounded and sent to their room. Logan was crying. "Sorry, Logan." Jeff said."No! This is the first time I got introuble because of you!" "Us." Jeff said. Soon the boys fell asleep.

The next morning Jazmin slept in so the boys had to make their own food. But until Jeff made the food. He caught the place on fire! Everyone ran out except Matt. He went to get Jazmin. She woke up and he picked her up. He ran out but the fire was in front of the door. "We're gonna die!" Jazmin yelled. "I love you, Jazmin." "I love you too" Matt kissed her. Hunter ate into the wall. "Come on!" Shawn yelled. Matt got up holding Jazmin's hand. The house fell apart.

The house was in ashes. The firemen left. The girls came home. "What happened?" Morgan yelled. Everyone pointed at Jeff. Camill did that look again. Hunter was crying. "What's wrong, Hunter?" Matt asked. "My poptart was in there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All the boys found diffrent apartments so they had to move away from eachother. Everyone was crying and giving hugs. "We can still visit eachother, right?" James asked. This was a surprise. James normally just cared about himself. "I hope." Carlos said giving James a hug. Their apartments were either far away or in diffrent states. All of them went to go start their new life.

By Jazmin Ordonez


End file.
